1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a closure assembly for a container for containing a substance, e.g. foodstuffs or cosmetic products, which closure assembly comprises:                a closure cap which can be attached or is attached to the container, which closure cap has a body with a peripheral wall and a top wall provided with a dispensing passage which is defined by a tubular collar arranged to the top wall, which body is open on the end opposite the top wall so as to be placed on an upper portion of the container, and        a resilient self closing valve, which is arranged in the closure cap for closing off the dispensing passage and which comprises a central portion, which is provided with at least one through slit which is closed and seals the inside of the container when it is in an unloaded state, and which is deformable by pressure from the inside of the container to a state in which the slit is open so as to allow dispensing of a substance from the container, said closing valve further comprising a skirt which extends downwardly from the peripheral edge of the central portion, and which on its lower end has an outwardly extending flange,        wherein the skirt of the valve is arranged concentrically in the collar of the cap and the flange of the valve is located below the collar and extends radially outwardly beyond it.        
2. Description of the Related Art
In EP 405 472 a closure for use on a squeeze type container is described. The closure has a top wall with a collar extending upwardly from it. In the closure assembly a self closing valve is arranged, comprising a convex dome shaped member which is positioned over the outer end of a dispensing passage defined by the collar and also over the upper end face of the collar. The valve further comprises a skirt extending from the peripheral edge of the dome shaped member downwardly through the collar. On the opposite end of the skirt an outwardly extending flange is formed which engages behind the lower end of the collar thereby fixing the valve in the closure cap.